mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Butelka złości/Transkrypt
:Trixie: Dawaj, dawaj. Zamień się w filiżankę! Nie, filiżanka! Nie! Filiżanka! zdenerwowana Nie! O, Starlight... Nie pokażę na występie sztuczki, która nie wychodzi. Dlaczego nie wychodzi? :Starlight Glimmer: Ehhe, może dlatego, że krzyczysz filiżanka, a nie wyobrażasz jej sobie. :Trixie: A, tak, to ma sens. :Starlight Glimmer: Jak wygląda filiżanka? Jaki ma kształt? Jaki kolor? :Trixie: piszczy Starlight, udało się! śmiech Udało się, udało się, udało się! :Starlight Glimmer: Hej! :Trixie: Filiżanka. Filiżanka. Filiżanka, filiżanka filiżanka. Fi-liżanka. Filiżanka, filiżanka, filiżanka. Wiesz czego ci potrzeba? Filiżanki. :szczeka :Starlight Glimmer: Eooh! :Trixie: Ups! Chyba pomyślałam o filiżanko-pudlu hihi. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, zniszczyłaś moje wszystkie ciastka. :Trixie: Trochę mnie poniosło. Po raz pierwszy udało mi się zaklęcie transfiguracji. Prawdziwa magia. No weź pogratuluj mi. Juhuhu, Trixie, potrafisz czarować i masz super fryz. :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech Dobra robota, Trixie. Te ciastka były dla Twilight i całej paczki na ich Wyjazd Przyjaźni. Pinkie Pie dała mi świetny przepis. :Trixie: O, potrzebujesz przekąski dla Twilight? Zaraz coś znajdę. nuci I po twoim problemie. :Starlight Glimmer: Och! Nie tak do końca. :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Butelka złości :Twilight Sparkle: O rajciu, tak się cieszę na ten Wyjazd Przyjaźni. Nie wiem kiedy ostatnio robiłyśmy coś razem nie po to, by ratować Equestrię. :Rainbow Dash: Cóż, jesteśmy wspaniałe. Ale konkretnie to nie my ostatnio ratowałyśmy Equestrię. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja mówiłam w szerszym kontekście. Na pewno nie chcecie jechać z nami? :Spike: Tak, chcę przejrzeć nowe komiksy. :Starlight Glimmer: A ja obiecałam Trixie, że poćwiczymy zaklęcia. Dobrze się składa, że zamek będzie pusty. Wiesz co mam na myśli. :Trixie: Eh, spokojnie. Jak coś się zniszczy Starlight cofnie czas i to naprawi. :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech :Trixie: Żarcik. :Starlight Glimmer: Zaopiekujemy się zamkiem jak was nie będzie. :Trixie: Udanego Wyjazdu Przyjaźni. A tak między nami to, co to w ogóle jest ten Wyjazd Przyjaźni? :Starlight Glimmer: Bycie razem, zabawy i, o ile je znam, śpiewanie piosenek. :Trixie: śmiech Będziemy się bawić o wiele lepiej niż one. :Starlight Glimmer: Hehe, ćśś. :Trixie: Twilight, czekaj. Starlight ma coś dla ciebie. :Twilight Sparkle: Hę? :Starlight Glimmer: śmiech Proszę, przyniosłam dla was przekąskę. :Twilight Sparkle: Oo, to miło, dzięki. Czyli głód w pociągu nam nie grozi. :Starlight Glimmer: Miałam zrobić ciastka, ale... eh, to długa historia. Bawcie się dobrze! :Twilight Sparkle: Wy też! :Starlight Glimmer: Dobrze Trixie. Nad jakim zaklęciem chcesz teraz popracować? :Trixie: No cóż, każdy szanujący się magik ma jakiś numer ze znikaniem. To może zaczniemy od tego? :Starlight Glimmer: Hmm, tak naprawdę nic nie znika. To są właściwie zaklęcia teleportacji, no ale należą do trudnych. Może zacznijmy od czegoś mniejszego. :Trixie: Nie nie nie nie nie nie. Wielka i Potężna Trixie idzie na całość albo nie idzie wcale. Pokaż jak ty to robisz. :Starlight Glimmer: Ee, dla mnie magia związana jest z moimi emocjami. I to co czuję zasila to co robię. Im mocniej coś czuję tym silniejsza jest magia. :Trixie: Racja. Na przykład kiedy byłaś zła, że z powodu znaczka straciłaś przyjaciela, miałaś taką moc, że zniewoliłaś całą wioskę. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak. Dzięki, że o tym wspominasz. :Trixie: Widzisz? Ja szybko się uczę. Jeśli ktokolwiek miałby mnie nauczyć zaklęcia znikania... :Starlight Glimmer: Teleportacji. :Trixie: Nieważne. To był komplement dla ciebie. I dla mnie. Damy radę, bo jesteśmy superowe, a magia to przyjaźń. :Starlight Glimmer: Myślę, że możemy spróbować. Tylko trzeba znaleźć obiekt do teleportacji. :Trixie: Spike, co ty na to? :Spike: Ehh, yhh... :Starlight Glimmer: Lepiej wybrać coś, co nie jest... nie wiem, żyjące? :Trixie: To nie będzie aż takie ciekawe, ale okej. Nauka w ruch, mini Twilight. :Starlight Glimmer: Mhm. :Koordynator: Witamy w ustroniu Manehattanu. :Rarity: Och! Zacznę od maseczki na twarz, potem kopyto-manicure, a– :Twilight Sparkle: Och, to nie jest tego typu ustronie. :Rarity: Chcesz powiedzieć, że ustronie Manehattanu to nie jest superspa, gdzie można uciec od problemów? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie. To jest miejsce, gdzie zostaniemy zamknięte i musimy rozwiązać zagadki, żeby z niego uciec. :Koordynator: Wasze zadanie to znaleźć klucz do drzwi. :Twilight Sparkle: Integracja! :Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash i Rarity: wzdychają :Applejack: No co wy, może być fajnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Może? Najtęższe umysły Equestrii układają te zagadki. :Fluttershy: A ja się cieszę, że jesteśmy tu razem. :Pinkie Pie: Ja też! Nie jestem dobra w zagadkach, ale za to świetna w dopingowaniu i motywowaniu innych. Naprzód my! Łu-hu! Hahau! :Rarity: Tak, tak, uhuhu. Ale tak dla naszej wiedzy, ile czasu dokładnie będziemy tu zamknięte? :Koordynator: Rekordzistami w najszybszym wyjściu jest grupa gryfów. Zajęło im to godzinę. :Rainbow Dash: Haha! Gryfy nie znoszą siebie nawzajem. A my przecież jesteśmy wizytówką przyjaźni doskonałej. Więc szykuj długopis, koleś, bo będziesz musiał zapisać nowy rekord. :Starlight Glimmer: Jeśli opanujesz zaklęcie zanim dziewczyny wrócą do zamku, to będzie rekord. :Trixie: Podejmuję wyzwanie. :Starlight Glimmer: Dobra. Po pierwsze musisz skupić się na przedmiocie, który chcesz teleportować. :Spike: Taa, to ja usiądę jak najdalej stąd. :Trixie: Skupić się na teleportacji, spoko. Wymawiam zaklęcie... :Starlight Glimmer: Nie Trixie, nie na... Och! :Trixie: Ta dam! :Starlight Glimmer: zdenerwowana Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie. Doprowadziłaś do zniknięcia Mapy Przyjaźni Twilight. :Trixie: Ekhm, ekhm. Teleportacji. :Starlight Glimmer: Serio? :Trixie: No wiesz, ona była pod jabłkiem, więc tak się stało. A z drugiej strony moje czary są coraz lepsze. Sprawiłam, że cały stół zrobił puf! To robi wrażenie. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie, musimy odzyskać tę mapę. :Trixie: Znajdziemy ją spokojnie. :Starlight Glimmer: Twilight już nigdy więcej nie zostawi zamku pod moją opieką. O czym ty myślałaś?! :Trixie: Tak jak kazałaś o teleportacji. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie! Miałaś się skoncentrować wyłącznie na obiekcie, nie na teleportacji. :Trixie: No wiesz, powinnaś mi to wszystko powiedzieć zanim wypowiedziałam zaklęcie. :Starlight Glimmer: Próbowałam. Ja... muszę wyjść. :Spike: Hej, wszystko dobrze? :Starlight Glimmer: Będzie dobrze, kiedy rzucę zaklęcie, żeby chować mój gniew do tej butelki. :Spike: Że jak? :Starlight Glimmer: Widzisz tę burzową chmurę? To mi się nigdy nie zdarzyło. Ta magiczna energia złości musi się gdzieś podziać. Jeśli nie zużyję jej na magiczną walkę, albo na zmuszanie innych, żeby słuchali moich rozkazów... :Spike: Ha, tak to pamiętam. :Starlight Glimmer: Chodzi o to, że nie wiem co zrobi moja magiczna moc, więc może jeśli zabutelkuję ten gniew, to nie zrobię nie wiem czego Trixie. :Spike: Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? :Starlight Glimmer: A czy mam jakiś wybór? Muszę odzyskać mapę i nie chcę stracić Trixie. Gdyby wiedziała co teraz myślę, pewnie by się już do mnie nie odezwała. :Spike: No dobrze. Rób to co musisz zrobić, a ja zobaczę czy mapy nie ma gdzieś w zamku. :Starlight Glimmer: Trixie. :Trixie: O, jesteś nareszcie. Przez chwilę myślałam, że nie wrócisz, i że może jesteś na mnie zła z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, ale przypomniałam sobie, że ty się nigdy na mnie nie gniewasz. :Starlight Glimmer: warczy Uchh, nie, nie gniewam się. To mapa jest pewnie w miejscu, o którym myślałaś jako ostatnim. Co to było? :Trixie: Och, dobre pytanie. Szkoda, że nie zadałaś mi go od razu po zaklęciu. Bo teraz nie pamiętam. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie ma sprawy. Przejdziemy się po miasteczku i może coś ci się przypomni. :Trixie: Dobra, fajny pomysł. :Starlight Glimmer: Już pamiętasz? :Trixie: Nie, ale przy okazji możemy sobie kupić orzechy w cynamonie. :Starlight Glimmer: W cynamonie? Co? Jasne, dlaczego nie? :Trixie: Tak! Mam ochotę na coś słodkiego odkąd rano nie mogłam zjeść tych ciasteczek. :Starlight Glimmer: Och, wytrzymasz to Starlight. :Pinkie Pie: Huhu! Tak Twilight, dasz radę. Łohoł! :Applejack: Szybciorem rozgryzłaś to trójkątne coś. Yy, komu potrzebny fioletowy kryształ? :Rarity: Uu, śliwkowy czy jagodowy? :Applejack: A czy oba te słowa to nie znaczy fiolet? :Rarity: Są ładne odcienie fioletu i są też brzydkie. :Rainbow Dash: Och, niech ktoś włoży ten kamień. Próbujemy tu pobić rekord. :Pinkie Pie: Jehej, i znów rozwiązanie znamy, bo my bardzo się kochamy! Jehej, my łohoł! :Jubiler: O, cześć dziewczyny, w czym mogę pomóc? Och, orzechy w cynamonie. :Trixie: Mmm, tak, kupiłam je u tamtego kucyka. Są pyszne. Chce pani? :Starlight Glimmer: Widziała pani duży stół? Z magiczną mapą, czasem wyskakują z niej znaczki. :Jubiler: Aaa, duży st– nie, nie. Dlaczego coś takiego miałoby być tutaj? :Trixie: No cóż, rzuciłam bardzo udane zaklęcie, które przeniosło stół w ostatnie miejsce, o którym myślałam. A mogłam myśleć na przykład o zakupie jakiejś pięknej, błyszczącej broszki. :Jubiler: Aa, wiesz nie ma tu takiego stołu. Yy, nadal chcesz kupić broszkę. :Trixie: Janse. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie. Trixie, nie mamy na to czasu. Twilight i dziewczyny niedługo wrócą. Ale nie denerwuję się. To dokąd teraz? :Babcia Smith: Nie, nie widziałam go. :Starlight Glimmer: Na pewno? My naprawdę koniecznie musimy go znaleźć. Stół może być tutaj, bo pewien kucyk miał ochotę na jabłka. :Trixie: Nadal mam na nie ochotę. Świetnie pasują do cynamonu. :Babcia Smith: Oo, te orzechy tak apetycznie pachną. Hyhyhy. :Starlight Glimmer: Babciu Smith, proszę, duży stół? :Babcia Smith: Wprawdzie oczy mam już nie te, co kiedyś, ale zauważyłabym jakby jakiś wielki stół spadł mi tu z nieba. :Starlight Glimmer: Yyouu. :szczeka :Trixie: Mogłabym przysiąc, że będzie w lodziarni, bo w zamku było ciepło i być może miałam chęć na lody i łuuh, można zajrzeć do Kryształowego Królestwa, bo Zamek Twilight jest cały z kryształów i mogłam myśleć o kryształach. :Starlight Glimmer: Dobrze, to ruszajmy, bo do Kryształowego Królestwa kawał drogi. :Trixie: Wszystko dobrze, Starlight? Bo wyglądasz trochę... jakby tu rzec odgłos jak zombie. :Starlight Glimmer: Mmm. Nie wszystko jest super. :Trixie: Twoja sakwa się świeci. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie. :Trixie: Pokaż mi to. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie. :Trixie: Dawaj. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie. :Trixie: Co tu jest? :Bulk Biceps: Orzechy w cynamonie! :Babcia Smith: Uo, cały dzień za mną chodzą te orzechy w cynamonie. :Jubiler: Za mną też, odkąd ta Trixie przyszła z nimi. :Starlight Glimmer i Trixie: stękają :szkło :Trixie: E, dlaczego oni tak na mnie patrzą? :Bulk Biceps: warczy :Babcia Smith: Zniszczyłaś moje ciastka. :Trixie: Co? :Jubiler: Serio musiałaś dać Twilight te stare precle? :Trixie: To były pani precle? Nic nie rozumiem. :Bulk Biceps: W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz, kiedy czegoś cię uczę! :Trixie: Starlight, możesz mi pomóc? Proszę! :Applejack: Twilight, możesz mi pomóc, proszę? :Rainbow Dash: Widziałam te figury, o tu. :Pinkie Pie: Jesteś już blisko. :Rarity: Jeszcze chwila... :Fluttershy: Klucz jest tutaj. :Twilight Sparkle: Udało się. Jestem pod wrażeniem. :Rainbow Dash: A ja nie, bo jesteśmy najlepsze. :Babcia Smith: Jesteś najgorsza. :Trixie: To ostre słowa. :Babcia Smith: Ooo! :Trixie: Starlight! Ja nie wiem co się dzieje. Starlight ratuj! :Starlight Glimmer: Cieszę się, że Twilight tego nie widzi. :Twilight Sparkle: Żałuję, że Starlight tego nie widziała. Jak ważna dla przyjaźni jest współpraca i zaufanie. Tak wiele się od was nauczyłam. :Best Friends Until the End of Time :Koordynator: To było nawet ekstra, ale em... gra nie jest jeszcze skończona dopóki nie przekręcicie klucza. :Rainbow Dash: Aa! Zdążyłyśmy? :Koordynator: Było blisko. Do rekordu gryfów zabrakły dwie sekundy. Czas wam się wydłużył przez tę piosenkę. :Rainbow Dash: No nie! :Bulk Biceps: Aaaaaa! :Trixie: Nie! :Bulk Biceps: Zawsze robisz tylko to, co chcesz robić! :Trixie: Starlight! :Babcia Smith: I nie mów ciągle powietrze o mojej ciemnej przeszłości. :Trixie: Nie wiedziałam, że ją masz Babciu Smith. :Babcia Smith: Eyaa! :Jubiler: Czasem nie mogę z tobą wytrzymać. Doprowadzasz mnie do szału. :Trixie: Ja prawie was nie znam. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego jesteście na mnie tacy wściekli. :Starlight Glimmer: To nie oni, ja jestem. :Trixie: Naprawdę? :Starlight Glimmer: wzdycha Jestem bardzo zła na ciebie. Zgubiłaś stolik z mapą Twilight. Śmiejesz się, jakby nic się nie stało. I wcale nie obchodzi cię to, że narobiłaś mi wiele kłopotów. Jeśli ten stół się nie znajdzie, to Twilight już nigdy mi nie zaufa, a najgorsze jest to, że nawet mnie za to nie przeprosiłaś! :Trixie: Ja... przepraszam, nie miałam pojęcia, że tak się czujesz. :Starlight Glimmer: Tak, czuję! Ale w gruncie rzeczy, skąd miałabyś to wiedzieć. Użyłam czarów, wkładałam złość do butelki, a kiedy się rozbiła, złość przeszła na kucyki. Jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro. Rzuciłam to zaklęcie, żeby przy tobie nie używać magii. Mogłam przewidzieć, że to się źle skończy. :Jubiler: Oo, nie przejmuj się. Przynajmniej coś się działo. :Babcia Smith: Zabierałam się do mycia sztucznej szczęki zanim przyszliście. :Bulk Biceps: Ach, o nie! Mój wózek! Jej, mój wózek! :Jubiler: Oou, zaraz czy ty nie pracujesz w spa? :Bulk Biceps: Uuaaa, spóźnię się do drugiej pracy! Co? Noszę wiele czapek. :Trixie: Będę szczera. Słysząc jak ty i tamte kucyki mówicie o mnie te okropne rzeczy czułam się strasznie, ale musiałam to usłyszeć. Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś jak się czujesz? :Starlight Glimmer: Bo nie chciałam stracić twojej przyjaźni. :Trixie: Daj spokój, to o wiele za mało, żeby ją stracić. Nasza przyjaźń jest silniejsza niż parę złych słów. :Starlight Glimmer: I magiczny napad złości? :Trixie: Słuchaj, wolę to niż nudnego kucyka, którym zaczęłaś się stawać. Starlight, którą kocham jest pełna pasji, żywa, i tak, czasem wściekła. To jest to co lubię w tobie najbardziej. To i fakt, że ty zawsze mi wybaczasz. :Starlight Glimmer: Wybaczę ci, jeśli ty wybaczysz mnie. :Trixie: Dobra. Przypomniałam sobie o czym wtedy myślałam. :Starlight Glimmer: Ja chyba śnię. :Trixie: To jeszcze nie wszystko. Myślałam o tym, jak się cieszę, że cię poznałam i o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. To było w Ponyville w spa. A teraz teleportuję go spowrotem. :Starlight Glimmer: Nie nie nie nie nie! :Spike: Odrobinę w lewo, a teraz obróć go troszeczkę tak. :Twilight Sparkle: Hej, dziewczyny, jak było? :Starlight Glimmer i Trixie: To nic. :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Starlight Glimmer: Powiedzmy, że miałam lekcję przyjaźni, gdy cię nie było. :Twilight Sparkle: Ledwie zdałaś egzamin, a już przejmujesz inicjatywę, och cudownie. :Fluttershy: A my uczyłyśmy się integracji i rozwiązywania problemów. :Pinkie Pie: I kiedy nie należy śpiewać. :Rarity: Wyjazd był bardzo udany, ale teraz czuję potrzebę, żeby się zrelaksować, a spa w Ponyville jest otwarte. Co wy na to? :Reszta: się :Trixie: Dołączymy do was. Szybko, znasz zaklęcie, które sprawi, że kucyki w spa zapomną, że była tam mapa? :Starlight Glimmer: Zapomniałaś, że nie należy używać magii do rozwiązywania problemów? :Trixie: Nie. Jak będziemy takie grzeczne to co wtedy z zabawą? :Starlight Glimmer i Trixie: śmiech :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/All Bottled Up Kategoria:Transkrypty 7 sezonu